


CHANNELING BOBBY

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:31:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short piece on Jody and Sam after Dean disappears. Tag to season seven finale!</p>
            </blockquote>





	CHANNELING BOBBY

)))))))))))))))

 

"Sam?" There was a long silence. She wasn't sure he was still on the line. "Sam, you there?"

"Jody?" Sam, voice thick with pain. 

Jody stiffened. "What's wrong?"

"Dean."

Her legs went weak. "What happened?"

She heard him draw a ragged breath. "He's gone. I can't find him."

"How long?"

"Almost a week." 

"Where are you?"

"You don't have to –" 

"Where are you?"

Sam told her, unmistakable relief in his voice.

"You stay right there, Sam. I'll be there soon as I can. You hear me?"

He mumbled an exhausted assent.

Mouth tight, Jody grabbed her truck keys. Balls!


End file.
